Avatar High School Musical
by TwiLaLa
Summary: HSM songs re-written to fit the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender  Written by me and my cousin  KKandPercy
1. The Four Elements

**Author's Note: **This song is "Fabulous" from HSM re-written to be sung by Momo from the Momo Dynasty. (**Original songs not mine.**) Also, I wrote this with my AWESOME cousin (KKandPercy). We're a great team. "Great minds think a like."

* * *

Water imported from Katara.

Earth is imported from Toph.

Fire imported from Zuko.

Air is imported from Aang.

We're gonna relax and renew.

You go bend!

I want water-ness, so I can mix it with earth.

I want airy-ness, to blow the fires away.

I need to get some water

And I need to get some dirt

Let's mix it all together

And make some mud.

Fetch me my airbending glider.

Where is my small water pack?

I need my blue spirit swords.

And then I can go for a walk.

You go bend!

I want water-ness, so I can mix it with earth.

I want airy-ness, to blow the fires away.

I need to get some water

And I need to get some dirt

Let's mix it all together

And make some mud.

Water and earth,

Fire and air,

These are the elements,

So don't you care?

Nothing to discuss.

Our plan has to go perfect

For war!

I need, I need (3x)

The four elements!


	2. Bend This Out

**Author's Note: **This is the HSM song "Work This Out" re-written for Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is supposed to be sung by all the characters in Avater. Can you pick out what lines go with what character? And my cousin (KKandPercy) and I come up with this together. Thanks for reading!

* * *

How did we get from the top of the world

To the bottom of the heap

I don't recall you mentioning

The Fire Lord is such a creep

We still have the bending moves

To make this war easy

I got swords instead of bending

And all these firebenders

I wish I had more fighters

* * *

We've got to bend…bent…bend this out

We'll make things right…the sun will shine

If we bend…bend…there'll be no doubt

We can still save the world

* * *

If we bend this out

I'd rather fight off fifty dragons

Straight up in the post

That sure beats hanging here

And burning someone's nose

I need silver coins

But this ain't worth the stress

Maybe there's a better way

To fix this crazy mess

* * *

We're the Avatar team,

A bending machine

And we've fought many problems like this.

I know it's a grind

But I'm sure we can find

A way to have fun

While we get this war done

* * *

We've got to bend…bent…bend this out

We'll make things right…the sun will shine

If we bend…bend…there'll be no doubt

We can still save the world

If we bend this out

* * *

Tell me whatcha want

This is what we need

A little bit of fire

A little bit of water

It's the perfect bending

Winning

It'll be so sweet

Winning

Good enough to eat

* * *

Gonna paint some Avatar pictures

Hang around with my only sister

Get tickets to the Ember Players

Kick it with the firebender

Buy an animal that suits my style

Hang around the lake a while

Make a date with my favorite girl

We've got it made

* * *

We've got to bend…bent…bend this out

We'll make things right…the sun will shine

If we bend…bend…there'll be no doubt

We can still save the world

If we bend this out

Bend this…gotta bend this

We can bend this out.


	3. I Don't Bend

**Author's Note: **This is the Avatar version of the HSM song "I Don't Dance". Meant to be sung by Sokka and Zuko. Lyrics rewritten by my cousin (KKandPercy) and me. Enjoy!

* * *

I'll show you that it's one and the same

Bending, swings…same game

It's easy

Step up to the plate…start bending

I wanna swing my sword and that's all

This is what I do

It ain't no bend you can show me

You'll never know

Oh, I know

If you never try

There's just one little thing…

Stops me every time…yeah

C'mon

I don't bend

I know you can

Not a chance

No

If I can do this, well you can do that

But I don't bend

Bend out a fireball

I don't bend

I say you can

There's not a chance

No

If I can do this, then you can do that

But I don't bend


	4. What Time Is It

**Author's Note: **This is the Avatar version of the HSM song "What Time Is It". Meant to be sung by all Avatar characters.

* * *

What time is it?

Battle time, with fire nation

What time is it?

Battle time, we won, the fight is done

Finally, the comet's here

Now we're all freakin' out

We're on the clock

The pressure's on

And my friends are what it's all about

Ready for some sunshine

For my heart to take a chance

I'm here to bend, so that we can win

Against the fire lord, Ozai

Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah we'll win

C'mon let me hear you say it now, right now

What time is it?

Battle time, with fire nation

What time is it?

Battle time, we won, the fight is done

What time is it?

Battle time, with fire nation

What time is it?

Battle time, we won, the fight is done


	5. You Are The Fire In Me

**AN: **Meant to be sung by Zuko and Mei.

* * *

Fire, fire

Fire, fire, yeah

You are the fire in me

You know the words, once a firebomb

Make you listen, there's a reason

When you bend there's a chance you'll find

A little boredom or happy ever after

The little flame to the big fire

Is always burning inside my heart

A single ask above the heat

Is like a common burn

Ooo…you're lighting me

When I hear the fire burn

I know that we belong

You are the fire in me

It's burning in both of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the fire in me

Fire, fire, yeah

Fire, fire, yeah,

You are the fire in me, yeah


	6. Gotta Fly My Own Way

**AN: **Meant to be sung by Boomerang and Sokka.

* * *

I gotta say what's on my mind

Something about us doesn't seem right these days

Sword keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try

Somehow the plan is always rearranged

It's so hard to fly

But I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

I've got to fly on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this world someday

But at least for now

I gotta fly my own way

What about us?

What about everything we've been through?

What about sword?

You know he never wanted to hurt you?

What about me?

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

I've got to fly on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this world someday

But at least for now

I gotta fly my own way


End file.
